Timeline of the Imran Empire
Historical Timeline The Great Exodus (0 - 31 PE) After a great disaster befell the ancient empire, the Imran people fled through a massive magical portal and came in droves into what is now known as North Imher. The Imran found themselves in a foreign land amongst many foreign races and the early years of their colonisation was fraught with disease, famine and war. While they found little hostility in their eastern neighbours, the Emerael, the plains in which they found themselves were populated by roaming bands of Skrillig. The Emerael had successful purged the Emerranda of Skrillig influence and the Desmer to the south had removed Skrillig influence in the nearby plains. However, disorganised bands of Skrillig continued to raid and pillage Imran settlements for the first years of the Imran Empire. Construction of Imros (31-61 PE) After the Imran had established a number of towns in North Imher, they formed militia and pushed North purging the Imros peninsula of Skrillig influence. It was at this time, one of the leaders of the Imran settlers Lord Bjerrond declared himself Kaiser over the Imran and began constructing the capital of Bjor. Due to its strategic location and newfound ability to trade with the Aquatin, none of the other Imran nobility could challenge Bjerrond. The inner wall of Bjor was constructed in twelve years and the city became the major hub of power within the newfound empire. The territories of the empire extended south all the way to the sea and the plains of Imher became free of any real adversaries other than the wild. Crossing the Black Spine (61-65 PE) Once the plains of Imher were settled, Kaiser Bjerrond II heir of Bjerrond I decided it was time to expand the empire. The Black Spine mountains which formed a natural border and source of protection for the empire were largely uncharted but explorers had found potential passes through the mountains to the other side. However, across this newfound territory sprawled a great and powerful Skrillig empire. The Skrillig possessed a warlike culture and no interest in dealing treaties with the 'puny pink strangers'. However, the strength of the Skrillig empire lay mostly in brute strength and numbers, rather than tactical expertise. Thus the Imran empire were able to take many strategically important regions, including the pass of the Black Spine without significant opposition. Only once the Skrillig became aware of the Imran desire to claim the plains west of the Black Spine mountains that they turned their interest to this new enemy. The Battle for Wingarrios (65-213) Kaiser Bjerrond II did not realise that when he began this war with the Skrillig that it would be several generations before the Imran could claim the entire Wingarrios plains. The history of the war is long and muddled with many gains and losses as the Imran built forts and took land only to have them razed and returned to the Skrillig. The Imran leveraged their treaties with the Desmer and Urael to allow them to fight the war on multiple fronts. The Imran superior knowledge of shipcraft also allowed the Imran to outflank the Skrillig and cut off the southern Isle from their northern empire. Just shy of 150 years after Bjerrond II declared war on the Skrillig the war was finally won, but not without losses. The unpopularity of the war ensured that the Bjerrond family would lose favour amongst the people and they were forced to make numerous deals with nobles of the southern provinces effectively diluting the Bjerrond bloodline. Overthrow of the Kaiser (213-214 PE) The Bjerrond line were eventually overthrown and executed after being blamed for plunging the empire into a long an needless war. The family of Im after whom Imher was named took control of the capital of Bjor, renaming it Imros and beginning the thousand-year long reign of the house of Im. The Glory Lands (0-21 IM) After taking control of the capital, the house of Im began building a great and powerful army. Spurred on by their successes in the southern isles and now having access to many experienced and knowledgeable generals and admirals, the new royal family planned the taking of the northern Isle and final destruction of the Skrillig. Twenty years after the overthrow of the house of Bjerrond and after years of peace, the Imran empire was again thrown into war. However, unlike the previous conflict, this project was completed in the space of a single generation. The Imran war-machine had become a powerful force and the still disorganised Skrillig were continually pushed further and further back. One of the largest battles where the Skrillig warlords sought to crush the empire army with pure numbers took place in the lands around the Himael forest. The Himael at this time remained neutral, unwilling to engage the Skrillig with whom they had a tacit treaty. This created political tension between the Imran and the Himael resulting in the construction of Grimkeep, a fortress designed to intimidate the Himael into an unfavourable treaty. The battle with the Skrillig lasted for almost seven months and in that time, the Skrillig army was massacred. The remaining Skrillig fled north west into what is now the Skrillig peninsula and the blood-stained grounds of the plains became known as the Glory Lands. The great mountain in the centre of this new province was names Glory Peak. Negotiations with the Himael (21-29 IM) After seizing the Glory Lands from the Skrillig, the Imran entered a long protracted negotiation with the Himael, who saw this new empire as little different from the old. It was only when ambassadors from their southern cousins, the Urael and Emerael were finally summoned to negotiate the terms of treaty that an alliance was finally formed. One Thousand Years of Prosperity (29-1140 IM) After expanding the empire to its natural bounds, the Imran experienced over a thousand years of stability and prosperity.